1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to document searching/viewing techniques and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improved navigation among search results.
2. Description of the Related Art
In word processing applications and document viewing applications, such as ADOBE ACROBAT, ADOBE READER, MICROSOFT WORD, NOTEPAD, MAC TEXTEDIT and the like, while a user is viewing and/or editing a document, they have the ability to invoke a “FIND” operation to locate instances of a text string within the document being viewed.
Upon executing a ‘FIND’ operation, the program moves a cursor from a current location (start location) to a new location proximate the text string. The text string may be highlighted. Repeating the FIND operation causes the cursor to move to the next matching text string. Many programs have a specialized ‘FIND’ operation facilitating the use of ‘PREVIOUS’ and ‘NEXT’ commands to navigate among the search results. However, once a ‘FIND’ operation is performed, the start location is changed to the location of the text string being searched. It is not possible to automatically return to the start location within the document.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for improved navigation among search results that facilitates automatic return to the start position in the document from which the search was initiated.